houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Tulsa House of Night
The Tulsa House of Night is located in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It used to be Cascia Hall, a preparatory school in midtown Tulsa. Some time in the 21st century, the Vampyre High Council bought Cascia Hall and turned it into the Tulsa House of Night. Description In the Tulsa House of Night there are classrooms, common rooms, a gym, dining hall, a library and Nyx's Temple. There are also stables used to house the horses for Equestrian Studies class. The walls are narrow that curve gently and the walls are made from an odd mixture of dark stone and jutting brick. The hallways are lit by flickering gaslights from old-fashioned-looking black iron sconces stuck out of the wall, giving off a soft yellow glow. There are also no windows in the hallway. Dawn time is clearly posted in all the classrooms, common rooms and gathering areas included in the gym, dining hall and library. There is also a large courtyard that has huge old oaks that shaded everything. There are also freestanding gaslights housed in tarnished copper fixtures that followed the sidewalk that ran parallel to the huge red brick and black rock building. It was three stories tall and had a weirdly high roof that pointed up and then flattened off at the top. There are also heavy drapes that when opened, the soft yellow lights made shadows dance up and down the rooms, giving the entire structure an alive and welcoming look. A round tower was attached to the front of the main building, furthering the illusion that the place was much more castle- like than school-like. Across from the main building was Nyx's Temple that looks older and church-like, Nyx's Temple. Behind it and the old oaks that shaded the schoolyard, there is The East Wall that surrounds the entire House of Night. In front of the church building there is a marble statue of Nyx who was wearing long, flowing robes. The dorms buildings are located on the other is way across campus. The buildings are described as sprawling, castle-like cluster of buildings. The girls' dorm building is decorated in soft blue and antique yellow, with comfy couches and clumps of puffy pillows big enough to sit on dotting the room like giant pastel M&Ms. The soft gaslight coming from several antique crystal chandeliers made the place look like a princess's castle. On the cream-colored walls there were large oil paintings, all of them of ancient women who looked exotic and powerful. Fresh-cut flowers, mostly roses, sit in crystal vases on end tables that are cluttered with books and purses and fairly normal-looking teenage girl stuff. There are also several Flat Screen TVs. The girls' dorm rooms are located up the wide stairs to the right. The dining hall is warm and friendly. The walls are made of the same weird mixture of jutting bricks and black rock as the exterior of the building and the room was filled with heavy wooden picnic tables that had matching benches with padded seats and backs. Each table sits about six kids and radiated out from a large, unoccupied table situated at the center of the room that was practically overflowing with fruit and cheese and meat, and a crystal goblet that was filled with something that looked suspiciously like red wine. The ceiling is low and the rear wall is made up of windows with a glass door in the center. Heavy burgundy velvet drapes are pulled open so that people can see outside to a beautiful little courtyard with stone benches, winding paths, and ornamental bushes and flowers. In the middle of the courtyard is a marble fountain with water spouting from the top of something that looked an awful lot like a pineapple. Known Professors *Professor Neferet **Professor of Vampyre Sociology ***Teaches in every book up to Hidden, when she detaches herself from the Tulsa House of Night **Mentor to Aphrodite LaFont **Mentor to Zoey Redbird *Professor Lenobia **Professor of Equestrian Studies ***Teaches in every House of Night Series novel *Professor Patricia Nolan † **Professor of Drama ***Teaches in every book up to Chosen, when she meets her death **Mentor to Erik Night **Mentor to Ian Bowser *Professor Dragon Lankford † **Professor of Fencing ***Teaches in every book up to Destined, when he meets his death **Mentor to James Stark in Untamed **Mentor to Elliott in Marked *Professor Anastasia Lankford † **Professor of Spells and Rituals ***Teaches in every book up to Tempted, when she meets her death *Professor Beverly Missal **Professor of Spells and Rituals ***Teaches in every book beyond Awakened **Professor Anastasia Lankford's successor *Professor Loren Blake † **Professor of Poetry ***Teaches in every book up to Chosen, when he meets his death ***Mentor to Jack Twist *Professor Erik Night **Professor of Drama ***Teaches from Untamed onto every book afterwards **Professor Patricia Nolan's successor *Professor Penthesilia **Professor of Literature *Professor Garmy **Professor of Spanish ***Teaches from Marked to Hunted *Professor Doner **Professor of Sketching *Professor Vento *Professor of Music *Thanatos **In Destined and Hidden, she teaches a special class for children with powers. *Darius **Professor of Basic Defense (along with James Stark) ***Teaches from unknown to unknown *James Stark **Professor of Basic Defense (along with Darius) ***Teaches from unknown to unknown Known Students This list of students have been present in classes at any time during the entire House of Night series and/or House of Night novellas. *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae Johnson *Damien Maslin *Shaunee Cole *Erin Bates † *Aphrodite LaFont *Deino *Enyo *Pemphredo *Kaci Crump *Cassie Kramme *Cole Clifton † *T.J. Hawkins *Sarah Freebird *Diana (fledgling) *Erik Night (former) *Jack Twist † *James Stark *Rephaim *Aurox † *Shaylin Ruede *Elizabeth No Last Name † *Elliott † *Dallas † *Venus *Montoya *Shannoncompton *Sophie *Anthony *Johnny B *Gerarty *Kramisha *Nicole *Kurtis † *Starr † *Crystal † Category:Settings Category:Needs Further Editing